baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Midevalknight/How to make a Character page.
From the day I first discovered this wiki, I've created many pages. Most of them were Character pages, some were Item pages, and others were Fake fan game pages. Some of the new pages I've seen were either lacking in text and images, while others looked kinda weird. For all of you people who want to make a fan page on this wiki, here's how you can make one. Character Name Before you can make a fan page and posted on here, you're going to have to brainstorm some ideas. Sometimes it'll come to your head easily, but other times it can be hard. First thing you'll have to figure out is how your fanon character, fake item / powerup, or game is going to be called. For a character name, you can try thinking of it yourself or use an online character generator. One character name generator website I like to use is Fantasy Name Generator. Recommended Character Name Generator: fantasynamegenerator.com ' Designing the Character After you've thought of a name for your character, you've now got to think of how the character's going to look. Is it going to be an animal? Is it going to be a human? What art style is it going to be? Hand drawn? CGI modeled? Realistic? If you're character is CGI modeled, then I'd reccommend using Paint 3D as it comes with the latest version of Windows 10. But If you would like to know some tips on how to make your character in the style of mystman12, then please refer to this page. '''Reccomended: 'Mystman12 Styled Character Creating the Character Page So you've now have a name and design for your character. Now it's time to create the page. First thing you need to have your page divided into categories. Such as: *What game the character is from *A description of how the character looks *What the character sounds like *the mechanics / how the character is active in-game *Character Quotes and/or Voice Clips *Image gallery *Trivia about the character Now, the first part of the page, what game the character is from, can simply be either from a fan game page you created or it can be from Baldi's Basics itself. The description of the character is pretty easy, as all you do is describe how the character looks from the image you created of said character. For the characters voice, it's pretty self-explanitory, as all you do is explain how your character voice sounds like. For the mechanics of said character (how the character acts during gameplay), you can describe where the character spawns, if the character moves around a lot, if the character can do something that'll affect the player, and so on. Plus, the character is not a character unless it has some dialog or voice clips. If you're just wanting to make a simple character page, just type out the quotes and when said quotes are said. If you're wanting the reader to hear what the character is saying and how the character sounds like if it were heard in-game, then you can record and create your own audio files using programs like: *Audacity - A Free Audio Editing Software *Balabolka - A Free and Easy to Use TTS Program **TTS Voices for Balabolka *Text2Speech *VoiceForge **Requestly - Useful for obtaining VoiceForge voices 'NOTE: '''If you're wanting to obtain audio files from VoiceForge, then it's reccommended that you view this tutorial video. '''Reccomended: 'How To Get The VoiceForge Website's Voices To GoAnimate 4 Schools Without Recording Them Now, if you've created different pictures for your character, then it's best you put them into a gallery. Now, the one mistake I've seen people make is putting their images in a category, but if you're wanting your page to look more organized, it's best you use a Wikia Media Gallery and put your images in one of those. The trivia part of your character page is simply a portion of said page which contains facts about your character. You can put however many facts you want about your character, for example you can put a fact about what your character's favourite song is or if they like another specific character. Adding Media to your Page Now, even though I've talked about adding a Gallery to your page to showcase the images you've created, you can also add other kinds of media to your page if you want. You can add a slideshow or a slider to showcase your images instead of a gallery if you want. If you want, you can create a video, for example, an animation, and add it to your page. If you're adding your quotes and adding audio to your page, make sure you use a table and that you're using the classic editor. Now, the most important thing when making a character page, it's best that you add an infobox to the top of the page. Don't use the infobox by the name of '''Infobox_character, but instead use the infobox that's simply called Character. Tips for writing your page If you're wanting to create a draft of your page, then try using a program like: *Microsoft Word *LibreOffice *NotePad *Any kind of Word Processor Now for me, I personally use NotePad to type up my early draft versions of my character pages before I make them into a Wikia page, but you can use whatever program you want. Make sure your grammar is good when creating your character page. If you not sure if a word is correct, then use your word processor's built-in spellchecker or use grammarcheck.net. Reccomended: grammarcheck.net And that's all you need to know on how to make a character page. I hope this helped and I hope to see new character pages in the future. Category:Blog posts